Pervy Drabbles
by GreenEyedGirl86
Summary: A series of one shots inspired by the Perv Packs Picspirations. Smutty Lemons, beware. Summaries of each O/S inside.
1. Picture Perfect

So I decided after being a lurker to write about one of the Perv Packs Picspirations. It gets pretty smutty so beware. Please don't read if you aren't old enough to vote. Anywho, hope you like it. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for grammar mistakes in advance.

* * *

Picture Perfect

Summary: For Edward it's love at first sight when he first see's a photo of Bella in a magazine. After months of obsessing over her he finally decides to do something about it, he had to become a model himself to get a chance to meet her.

EPOV

Ever get that feeling that person you're looking at is meant to be in your life, like you are meant to know them, talk to them, be with them every day? Well, maybe you haven't had that feeling before, but I have. It was love at first sight, only she couldn't see me in return. I was in the grocery store when I first saw her, standing in the checkout line next to all the magazines and gossip rags. The older lady in front of me was flipping through one of the magazines quickly, getting her free fix on gossip as fast as she could before she would have been forced to pay for it. She paused on an article, and next to that was a full page ad featuring the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. My hands got sweaty, my heart sped up, and I was breathless. She was a mixture of every fantasy I ever had rolled into one, moist, jean clad, erotic body.

Needless to say, I bought the magazine. Her name was Bella Swan, and she was apparently one of Calvin Kleins top models. She was virtually unattainable to me, but that feeling deep inside that kept telling me she was meant to be mine wouldn't go away.

Now let's be clear, I'm not a stalker, maybe I was a bit infatuated, but it wasn't like I've ever had trouble's with the ladies that made me so desperate for this mystery woman. I was Edward Cullen after all, captain of my college swim team, president of my fraternity, and all around good looking guy. That's what I kept telling myself at least, when I kept thinking of how unobtainable she was. So I settle with the next best thing, I bought a few posters, and wallpapered my room with Bella Swan. I was a college guy after all, it was normal to have half naked pictures of women in my room.

It was a few months later that, along with the help of my friends, I got what I thought would be the greatest idea of all time.

My best friend Emmett was sitting in my over sized bean bag getting high in my room when I got home from class one day, the second greatest day ever.

"Dude, use your own room for that shit," I groaned when I walked into my room to find Emmett getting baked. My room was full of smoke and it reeked.

"Aw come on Eddie, Rose said she won't come over any more if my room reeks like pot, help a brother out," he grinned.

"So your alternative is to smoke up in mine? Not cool dude, they test for that shit on the team. Go to Jasper's room, he won't mind," I said sternly and motioned towards the exit.

"Aw come on, he doesn't have as nice scenery in his room," he laughed as he pointed towards my Bella wall.

I felt an uneasiness settle in my stomach, the idea of Emmett oogling her like I did daily just didn't sit right.

"Out! Now!" I commanded, wanting to protect my dream girl from his vulgar self.

He laughed at me, again.

"Okay dude, don't worry, I'm not trying to put the moves on your fantasy girl there," he said with a gesture to my wall. "You know, if you're so obsessed with her, why don't you try to meet her? Show her how awesome you are," he suggested.

It was my turn to laugh, "Yeah, right dude, let me just pull her up on my Bella tracker on my phone so I can find her, and introduce myself. Dude she's on a whole other fantasy level, normal guys don't get to meet girls like that," I sighed.

Emmett, in his state of supreme clarity … or tenth level of highville, suggested something that changed my life.

"Well dude, why don't you try to model or something, maybe you could meet her that way. You aren't bad looking," he squished up his face thoughtfully, "I only said that cause I'm high by the way, I like tit's, just in case you're wondering," he finalized.

"Get out of here you stoner, and stop hitting on me," I joked, hoping he would leave my room instantly, he had given me the greatest idea, and I needed to look into it immediately.

I shoved him out of my room, locked my doors, and then opened the windows to air my room out. I had work to do.

If anything I was goal orientated, so I looked into modeling agencies, more specifically Bella's modeling agency. If I ever had a chance of meeting her, it was through them. Bella's agency was Twilight Models, so of course that was my first choice, they had offices here in Seattle, and they were about to meet Edward Cullen.

I looked myself over for the last time about two weeks later. I was standing in front of my mirror trying to decide what to wear of all things. I felt like such a woman. I had increased my workout regime to define my already toned muscles just a bit more, and begged Rose to take me shopping for something modelesque to wear for when I went to Twilight. We decided on simple, and got a nice fitted pear of dark jeans, and a tight fitting white button up. I ran my hand through my hair one last time, and tried to strike a pose in the mirror.

It was ridiculous, and I'm pretty sure I had a bout a one in a million chance at this but I had to try. That tug deep down just wasn't going away.

In the middle of downtown Seattle, in the tallest building, on the top floor was Twilight Models. It was an abysmal day, rainy, humid, windy. Typical. On my way into the building I got soaked, my shirt was clinging to my chest and my hair was hanging in my face. I stopped in one of the bathrooms on the main floor to try to dry off but it was useless. I combed my hair back with my fingers and dried my face with a towel but that was about all I could do. There was no way I was backing out now though, they were going to see me today, wet or not. Open call's that they put out like this don't happen every day, even I knew that.

The top floor was chaos, there was countless people all lined up around halls, and forming numerous lines. A tall girl with retro classes and dark hair pointed me to a line with men only after taking my name and giving me a number. I walked over nervously chewing on my lip and scanned the competition.

I knew nothing about modeling, but some of those guys were absolute jokes. All fake tans, and highlights, and cheesy acid washed jeans. This one guy in front of me was particularly ridiculous, he looked like a Backstreet Boys reject. I laughed internally. I did notice something that he had that I didn't though, something that most people in here had. A portfolio.

I was screwed.

I was leaning against the wall thinking how ridiculous all this was, and how I should just leave right then. I ran my hair through my still wet hair again anxiously when I saw this little pixie of a woman walking down the hallway. She was looking at every single person intently, briefly, and continuing on.

She stopped right in front of me.

Her eyes narrowed, she looked me up and down from my soaking wet shoes, all the way up to my still dripping hair.

Her stiletto shoes were tapping the ground and she looked down at a clipboard and back up at me. Her hair was cropped short, and it was the deepest black, she looked intense. All I could do was stare back at her as my heart beat accelerated.

"You, follow me," she finally spoke curtly in my direction.

"Uh, me?" I replied, looking at the guys surrounding me.

"Yes you, now, follow me!" she answered and walked away quickly. My legs were about twice the length and I could barely keep up as she headed into the end of the hall to a door with the name Alice Brandon on it. She let herself in and sat at the desk that was directly in front of the window.

"Sit," she ordered.

"Edward Cullen?"

I nodded in response.

"Not bad," she smiled. "Portfolio?"

"I uh, don't have one," I answered bashfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't."

"Any experience?"

"None," I replied.

"Hmm," she rested her chin on her arm that was leaning on the desk and seemed to be examining every aspect of my body.

"Stand up, and turn in circle," she instructed, I complied.

"Now, take your shirt off."

I raised my eyebrow at this one. This wasn't like your typical job interview to be sure.

"Come on, I can't have a shy model," she replied, frustrated.

"Go to the other end of the room and walk towards me slowly, turn around walk back and turn."

"Uh, okay," and then I did as she asked. I tried to be relaxed, I imagined I was at a meet and I was the best swimmer in the building. I was trying to exude confidence. I didn't know if It was working or not because all the sudden she got a gigantic smile on her face.

"Sit down Edward," she said quickly, and began rummaging through her desk and pulled out a camera.

"We're going to take some pictures okay? Just do what I say," she said grinning as she stood me in front of a blank wall.

Ten minutes later, and possibly a hundred pictures depicting every emotion she could think of she was sitting at her computer looking through the pictures she just took. Her smile got bigger by the second.

Finally with bright happy eyes she looked at me.

"Edward Cullen, my name is Alice Brandon, and with a little work, I'm going to make you Twilight's top male model," she said this like it was a sure thing.

My heart stopped.

"Now, first things first Edward, you're going to need a bit of a makeover," she said happily, eyes twinkling. Her spreading grin scared me.

"I'm all yours Miss Brandon," I answered.

"Alice, just call me Alice."

One year later, countless photo shoots, runway shows, and endless makeovers Alice had fulfilled her promise. I was done with school and living in New York, Alice my new best friend relocated with me insisting if I wanted to be the best this is where we had to be. She was the boss, so I did as she suggested. It had been a year and a half since I first saw Bella, and now finally, after all this time I finally felt that she could be in reach. I even saw her once, leaving Twilights New York offices just as I was heading in. My heart stopped, again.

I knew when I saw her for that briefest of moments that all of this was worth it. That was also the day that I finally told Alice why I got into modeling. I had just booked a Calvin Klein runway show in Paris and we were celebrating over drinks at one of our new favorite bars in New York.

She sipped a Cosmo delicately as her eyes scanned the crowed bar, she was always looking for new talent.

A drunk blond came up behind me trying to get me to dance and I shrugged her off.

"Edward, why don't you ever date?" she asked suddenly.

I choked on my drink.

"Uhm, I date Alice, sometimes," I replied hesitantly.

"No you don't Edward, I have nearly every minute of most of your day's planned. I would know if you were on a date."

"Okay, you got me there. Maybe I'm just waiting for the right girl?"

"Hmm," she sipped her cocktail and eyed me intently; it felt as if she were reading my mind. "Anyone in mind?"

"No, not really, ….. kind of …. " her eyes did that squinty thing that makes me nervous, and blabbery, "… okay, maybe, yes, I definitely do," I said quickly.

Her eyes lit up.

"Tell me who! Right now Edward Cullen!"

My mouth dropped. Could I tell her after all this time?

She was bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," she chanted like an overexcited child.

"," I said quickly all in one breath, and covered my face with my hands.

"Bella Swan!" she nearly screamed. "Oh my god Edward, you two would be sooo cute together!"

I felt like my face was on fire I was blushing so hard.

"Aw Edward, it's okay! You know, you're totally in her league! I bet we can get a date for you. Actually, she's going to be in Paris for the runway show too! Oh my god, I bet I can get you in her Calvin campaigns that are coming up. They put out a memo for male models for it! Ah, Edward this is perfect! You should have told me sooner!" she said quickly, then punched me in the shoulder then pulled out her blackberry and began typing furiously.

My heart was racing at everything she had just told me. She was going to be at the Paris show, I was finally going to meet her after all this time. Oh god please don't let her be a bitch, please let her be a perfect as I've dreamed she would be.

A month later I was in Paris, the city of love, more nervous than I had ever been in my life. I was backstage at the fashion show and I could barely pull up my own jeans. By the time I stepped out from behind the curtain I had several girls surrounding me clipping gold chains onto my pants, one was putting a belt on me, another was placing bands on my wrists, and the other was putting shoes on my feet. It was denim and leather everywhere.

"Edward you look great! She's out there in the crowd right now watching, but soon she will be back here too getting ready for womens wear. Oh I'm so excited for you! As soon as I see her, I will introduce you! " she said hurriedly, and then she made a high pitched squealing noise and disappeared.

I was being bronzed now, gel was being fingered through my hair and necklaces were being put on me. I felt kind of gangster with all this gold on, and they weren't putting shirts on any of us, not that I was really surprised, but it would have been nice to meet Bella Swan for the first time without my nipples staring her in the face.

We were lined up like cattle and the music started pumping, and I jumped up and down a few times to get the blood flowing, this was it, I hoped she noticed me like I noticed her. Sunglasses were shoved on my face and I was pushed onto the runway.

All I could think was be cool, be cool, be cool as I walked my best walk down the runway. This was it. If her people didn't like me I wouldn't be in her ad, and if she didn't like me I wouldn't even meet her.

Oh god. I saw her. She was sitting in the front row, my heart was beating and all I wanted to do was walk straight towards her, but that wasn't professional, and I'd never get another job again if I did that. So I kept walking, watching her from the corner of my eye, and when I turned around my eyes were locked on hers the whole way back.

I think she saw me too. Maybe she felt what I felt too.

I couldn't think much besides that because I was back behind the wall, and being changed.

She was gone the next time I went out and my heart dropped, all I wanted to do was find her but I couldn't until I was done here. I thanked god that this was my last change and then I was done.

I was back behind the wall, desperate to take off the tight jeans, and to find Alice so she could help me find her.

I went back to where I changed and opened the curtain and I swear to god Bella Swan herself was standing here.

I was about to have a heart attack. She was just like the pictures, glowing, beautiful, long brown hair, pretty plump pink lips, all curves, and deep brown eyes.

"Edward Cullen?" she asked, god her voice sounded like honey.

"Hi," was all I was able to choke out.

"You looked good out there," she grinned. "My agent said they were thinking of using you in my next campaign, I have to say, I'm quite happy about that."

"You are?" I replied, astounded. My jaw was on the floor.

"I am," she giggled, obviously noticing how star struck I was.

"I'm um, happy about it too, I've been wanting to work with you ever since I started modeling," I answered truthfully.

She was so close to me, inches away, I could feel her body heat, smell her perfume, god I was getting hard now too.

"Have you?" she replied casually, leaning against the wall.

How was she so mellow about this, didn't she know I've been dreaming about this moment for over a year. I had to stop being such a nervous ninny otherwise she would never be mine.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair, she was watching me so intently.

"I actually got into modeling because of you," I told her, I might as well be upfront about it. I stepped closer to her.

"Is that so?" she blushed, and twirled her hair around her finger. "I might as well tell you too that I've noticed you before today, you take great pictures Edward, I was hoping I'd get to work with you soon too," she said breathily.

She was so close, and god, she was chewing her lip, and the way she was looking at me was killing me inside. I was happy I didn't have a shirt on now, because she seemed to enjoy my chest I guessed by how much she was looking at it. All I wanted to do was kiss her, and her chewed on lip.

She raised her hand and ran her fingers through my hair, I couldn't help but make a small moaning sound.

"I love your hair, and you have the prettiest eyes."

"You think I'm pretty?" I teased.

"I do," she blushed again. Oh my god, I made her blush.

"I think you have the most beautiful smile," I complimented her in return, brushing my thumb lightly across her bottom lip.

I was so close to kissing her, inches, she was leaning closer to me, I could taste her breath. I'd never felt so much lust in my life.

"BELLA," someone called her name, destroying the bubble that was surrounding us.

We both took a step away from each other. I felt like I just got my hand caught in the cookie jar and I hadn't even done anything yet, but I wanted to, I wanted to so so bad.

"We'll Edward, if I don't see you later today, I'll see you at the shoot next week, I think you will be perfect for it, I'm going to insist actually," she smiled and then opened the curtain, leaving me breathless and in awe.

"Goodbye," I mumbled, and then sank to the floor.

Alice found me that way about ten minutes later.

"Edward, what on earth are you doing down there! I've been trying to find you! I just spoke with Bella's agent Jessica, she said you're in for the shoot next week with Bella! Looks like we're staying in Paris!" she screamed, jumping up and down.

I pulled my shit together and stood up, Alice hugged me tightly, and then jumped back looking horrified.

"What in the world Edward!" she nearly screamed, and pointed towards my dick.

My eyes widened and I covered my lingering erection with both hands.

"Eww keep that puppy in check! You wouldn't want Bella to find you like that would you!"

"She um … already did, she was in here a minute ago, we were … talking,"

"Oh … my … god!"

So the rest of my day was spent recounting the events of the changing room encounter with Bella, and then Alice insisted we needed to go shopping so that I looked good if I ran into her before the shoot next week.

The perfect ending to my day happened when I saw Bella in my same hotel, she was stepping on the elevator and the doors were closing when I saw her. She waved, my heart stuttered. All I could do in reply was grin stupidly.

The week passed by slowly, I looked for her every time I left my room, I even camped out in the lobby occasionally hoping to see her but she remained absent. I was disappointed at first, but knowing I would see her in days what kept my spirits up.

Emmett and Jasper were in shock when I called them to tell them I finally met her, they both gave me several lewd and inappropriate idea's on how to woo her. I hung up on them in reply. Alice wasn't much help either, she kept telling me how we would make beautiful super model babies together and she could represent them. It was ridiculous, and I ignored everyone after that.

It was the night before the shoot and I was in my room doing crunches so that I would look my best in the morning for her, when I heard a knock at my door.

Thinking it was Alice I took my time to get up, I didn't bother with a shirt, but I wiped myself off with a towel before throwing it over my shoulder.

I opened the door impatiently and was about to tell Alice off when I saw it wasn't Alice at all, it was Bella.

My towel dropped to the floor.

"Hi Edward," she said nervously.

"Bella …" I was in shock.

All she had on was a robe that only went to her mid thigh, and pretty little shoes that made me want to lick her exposed toes.

She stood there, twisting the tie to her robe.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out, instantly regretting what I'd said.

"Um, well, if you're busy I can go?" she mumbled and started to turn away.

"No no no!" I reached for hand and pulled be back toward my door. "I didn't mean to say that, I'm just surprised, come in please."

I pulled her room and shut the door behind me. My heart was beating a million miles an hour.

"Have a seat," I said and pointed her towards a chair while I sat on my bed. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I've had enough to drink tonight," she smiled. "I needed it earlier, to get enough courage to come see you tonight."

"Why would you need to drink to see me?" I asked, confused. Maybe she didn't like me, maybe she came to tell me she found someone else for the shoot.

I was close to panicking.

"I, um … well, you see … I have a crush on you Edward. I've wanted to see you again all week, but I couldn't get up the nerve until tonight," she blushed.

"You … what? Me?" I squeaked.

She giggled. He laugh was so beautiful. My heart swelled.

"Yes, you Edward," she said, standing now and walking to where I was sitting on my bed.

"You see, our shoot tomorrow is going to be… well, _close. _I just knew I couldn't take it if I didn't tell you first, being so close, almost naked, touching you, and you not knowing would have been torture for me."

She was twisting her tie again and looking nervous.

"Say something," she begged, her eyes were searching mine.

"Wow," she was good at making me speechless.

"Do you feel it too?" she asked, we was sitting on the bed next to me now, her hand brushed against mine.

I smiled.

"Yes, yes I do, I've felt it since the moment I first saw you over a year and a half ago in a magazine. You're the reason I'm here, why I model, I've only done all this to get a chance to meet you."

The smile that filled her face was breathtaking.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"I am," I replied hesitantly, looking into her eyes.

"Edward that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard! I felt the same thing, when I first saw your picture, that I had to find a way to meet you. This is so crazy," she said moving closer to me, shaking her head and chuckling.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Yes Edward?"

"I think I might die if I don't kiss you soon," I sighed, my eyes locked on her lips.

Before I knew what happened Bella had wrapped her arms around my neck and her lips were very firmly placed on my own. Electricity surged through my whole body as her delicate lips moved against my own.

This was heaven.

I wrapped my arms around her slowly, her waist was so tiny, and her robe was so thin I could almost feel her skin beneath it. This couldn't be real.

Her tongue slid out of her warm mouth to brush along my bottom lip and I was very happy to meet it with my own. I had her on my lap now as our tongues moved smoothly over one another. All I could feel was the heat of her body, it was driving me insane with lust.

She pushed my backwards until I was laying back on my bed and then attacked my mouth with more enthusiasm.

I could hardly breathe but I didn't care, she felt so perfect against me, I felt like everything I did to get here was finally worth it. She was worth it.

"Mmm Edward," she moaned as she broke away from the kiss, taking in a deep breath. "I've been dying to do that for so long," she said breathily.

At this point I was so hard it was painful, her sounds, and her lips were going to kill me.

I couldn't stand not touching her with my lips, even for the briefest second so I rolled us over and began devouring her neck.

I kissed and licked up and down the smooth creamy white skin than covered the area and moved my hand up her thigh. I was expecting some clothing under there but I was very surprised when I made it all the way up to only find the edge of panties.

I pulled away to look at her in shock, and awe.

She blushed.

"I was hoping to show you a little bit of what I'd be modeling tomorrow," she smiled bashfully.

"Holy shit," I mumbled gruffly and attacked her lips with even more vigor.

She started moving her hips against me, and running her hands up and down my chest. I'd never wanted anyone so much in my life.

"God Edward, I need you, I need you to touch me. I've waited so long," she moaned.

My eyes widened.

"Really? You don't think we're going to fast?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"God no Edward, I've watched everything you've done for months. I know I want you, I have no reason to wait, and I'm not a very patient girl," she said, rolling us over until she was on top of me straddling my waist.

She quickly untied her robe tie and slid the silk off her back. She was wearing a black lace bra and the tiniest pair of lace panties I'd ever seen.

"I have to tell you Edward, I always get what I want," she said with a cunning smile as she unfastened her bra and threw it across the room and ground herself on top of me.

I groaned out loud at the sight of her, all milky perfection and the most perfect round breasts I have ever seen in my life. I wanted to bite her little hard pink nipples, I wanted to hear her scream my name, I wanted her to be mine.

I couldn't take it anymore, if she wanted me, she was going to have me. Only me.

I flipped her over again until she was laying under me panting. I grabbed her left breast with one hand, and with my mouth bit the other just like I wanted. I sucked, licked and teased her until she was screaming.

"Please Edward, please please please." She moaned and raised her hips up to meet mine and ground herself against me. It was beautiful torture.

"Touch me!" she demanded.

I licked town the line of her abdomen until I met the tiny lace panties, I pushed then aside and touched her where she was begging. I'd never felt anything like it, all silky wet satin, and her smell was making everything foggy with lust, all I wanted to do was taste her.

"God Bella, this isn't real is it? Tell me I'm not dreaming," I begged looking up to her hooded eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I'm not sure if she was responding to my question, or my fingers inside of her. It didn't matter either way I guess.

I grabbed both sides of her panties and slid them down her pale thighs. Her feet were perfect just like the rest of her, I slid off her shoes and then kissed her arch and followed the line of her keg with kisses and licks until I was where I wanted to be most.

I slid one finger inside of her again, she felt like heaven. She spread her legs wide for me and I kissed her right where I wanted her, and then followed that with my tongue as my finger continued to stroke her from inside. She was moaning and squirming, her fingers were tight in my hair pulling tugging.

I could feel my shorts getting wet I was leaking for her, I was so hard it was starting to hurt. I braced myself with one arm, and removed my finger from inside her and dove into the center of her with my tongue. She screamed and pulled my hair tighter and I moved the hand that was inside of her inside my shorts and spread her wetness over my head and stroked it slowly, feeling slight relief.

I moaned against her hot wet skin and licked back up to her perfect little bud and sucked on it firmly.

"Oh, oh god, Edwardddd," she moaned and started to pull my head up. "Fuck me, god please fuck me."

I smirked and went back down to finish her off, I could tell she was close.

I timed the strokes of my hand with my licks and she screamed my name over and over moments later. I felt her whole body shudder and her toes curled, and she got impossibly more wet, I couldn't help but cum with her. I licked her from bottom to top one last time and fell to my side. We were both panting, I was euphoric.

"Holy shit Edward," she sighed and sat up, her hair was wild and her cheeks were red. "That was so fucking hot, you touching yourself, and your tongue. Oh my god."

She crawled down towards me and pushed me on my back.

"I should have taken these off earlier," she grinned and pulled my shorts the rest of the way off and tossed them across the room after wiping the cum off my hand, and the bed.

"Mmm even your dick is pretty Edward," she smiled down at me and bent down and licked it from top to bottom. I was already close to being at full mast again.

"I've dreamed about this. Seeing you laid out in front of me, your dick in my mouth. I've touched myself so many time's thinking about you just like you are now," she nearly moaned and then swirled her tongue around the head. That's all it took, all systems were go, and I wanted to fuck her more than I've ever wanted anything in my life.

"Mmmm ," she hummed and then crawled up my body to kiss me again. I could taste me on her lips, it was driving me wild. I grabbed her hips firmly and thrust up against her.

"Ohhh," he both moaned.

She grabbed it then and slid the head against her lips, teasing me. I bucked forward and entered her just a little.

"Are you protected?" I had to ask, somewhere in the back of my brain was a responsible adult. Maybe.

"Mmm yes, I'm good," she sighed and sank all the way down on me. "Oh Edward, jesus you feel so good."

All I could do was grunt in reply as she started to move on top of me.

Neither of us could talk after that. Grunts and groans filled the room as I watched her on top of me, my hands gripped her sides firmly and moving up to her breasts to squeeze and pull them towards me.

Her eyes were closed tightly and her whole body was flushed as she moved back and forth, I reached one hand down to stroke her bud. I wanted her to cum on top of me before I took over and fucked her like I was dying too.

It didn't take long, and before she even had a chance to come down from her high I had her flipped over on her back with both legs on my shoulders and thrust into her once deep and hard.

She screamed, I liked it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted as I let everything loose on her. She felt so amazing this way, I was as deep as I could go, moving in and out of her.

Her hands were back in my hair pulling and tugging my face closer to hers as she sucked my bottom lip into mouth and sucked.

"Oh Edward, again, again…"

I could feel it, I was getting close too, I ground my hips into her harder and hit a spot that made her eyes shoot open and her mouth open in a silent scream as she tightened around me. Just the look on her face made me loose it, and I was cumming harder than I ever had in my life in that instant.

The next few minutes were a blur after that. I think I collapsed on her, she wrapped her arms and legs around me and hummed happily. I rolled off of her when I could control my arms and she followed me and laid her head on my chest.

Everything was warm, and sweet, and perfect.

She was so worth it, worth it all.

"Hey Edward?" she sighed, running her fingers up and down my chest sending shivers up and down my body.

"Hmm?"

"That was amazing, actually the best ever,"

"Mmm yes," I replied.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" she asked, grinning looking down at me.

"Only if I can take you to breakfast in the morning," I answered, never feeling more happy in my life. I knew deep down she was the one, the one for me for always. I knew it the first day I saw her photo, and I knew it now after finally being with her. She was my life now.

"Deal," she sang and attack me with kisses.

I couldn't help but laugh as she peppered my face with her love.

"You're going to be the death of me, I'm sure," I teased.

"Let's hope so," she winked.

* * *

*covers head with blankie*

:)


	2. Camping and Other Illicit Activities

So I was inspired by this weeks picspiration. It was of an underwear clad man and woman both in the woods, separate pictures. Check em out at the perv pack smut shack if you're curious. Hope you like it! This is unbeta'd, sorry for any errors, its about 6am and I've been up all night writing this.

**Camping and other illicit activities**

_This is it Bella, this is your last chance._

I couldn't help but think this one single thought the entire drive up to the Olympic National Park. Ever since I was born we had spent four weeks of my summer, every summer of my life camping with my family, the Hales, and the Cullen's. Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Cullen Sr. were dad's best friends from high school and they were all determined to make our families as close as they were. Let's just say we all grew close, probably closer than they expected, well most of us did at least.

So here's the line up. The Cullen's were Emmett, Edward, and Alice. The Hales were Rosalie and Jasper, the twins, and then there was me, the lonely Swan. Alice, Rosalie, and I were best friends from the very start, they were the sisters I never had. Emmett and Jasper were as close to brothers as I'd ever get, but Edward …. Edward was always something different. Something more, at least for me. I swear I'd been in love with him for almost as long as I remember. I think it was when we were 5 and he caught me when I slipped in the mud by the lake, that was probably the beginning.

Alice and Jasper were the first to get together, when Alice was three she told Jasper that they were going to play house, and he would be her husband. It just kind of stuck after that. Rosalie and Emmett were a little different, they fought like nothing you would believe all through childhood, but when puberty hit it was like a switch flipped, and they've been inseparable ever since. Edward and I, well, it's kind of a long story.

We were both very shy when it came to the other. When we were thirteen we were sitting by the fire roasting marshmallows, Edward shared his smore with me. I thought it was the greatest thing ever, and in a very bold move kissed him on the cheek. He fell off the back of the log and disappeared into the woods after that. He couldn't look at me for the rest of the camping trip. When we were fifteen he avoided me most of the summer after we all took a swim in the lake, I was really nervous about my first bikini, and as soon as he looked at me in it he turned red and swam across to the other side of the lake. Sometimes I could feel him looking at me, like really looking, but he was always quick to look away or disappear shortly after.

I was crazy about that scrawny little red head, and all he ever seemed to do was avoid me. It drove me insane, it made me want him more, and I made it my main concern most summers to find a way to get close to him. This summer he wasn't going to avoid me though, I could feel it. This summer he was going to see me. This was my last chance, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all 19, Edward and I were 18, and Alice was 17. It was unlikely that we all could get together like this again with college, jobs, life… what if I lost my chance with Edward?

I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about it. I stared out the window eagerly; we were close to the cabin. Once we were all in our teens "us kids" started camping outside, the cabin though spacious was uncomfortable when all twelve of us were in it, especially now that we were older.

We were the first to arrive to the Cabin, it was a rare sunny day and my dad was eager to start unpacking. I took a deep breath once I stepped out of the cramped car. We had the shortest drive to the cabin and I was very happy about that, there were enough supplies and luggage packed in the car to make it very uncomfortable for just the three of us to fit in the car. We worked as a team to get unloaded quickly, and then I was off with my tent and suitcase to my normal spot right in the middle of the house and the lake, just a few yards away from the fire pit. We all brought our own tents, but usually ended up splitting up, girls together, and the same with the boys, although the last few years there has been some split offs some nights between the couples. I can't tell you how awkward it is to hear deep breathing, and random giggles in the middle of the night just a few feet away.

I had my tent set up quickly, I was a pro at this by now. It didn't take too long to make my new room almost as comfortable as my own room at home. I had my air mattress blown up with my sleeping bag and pillow rolled out on it comfortably, I fashioned a nightstand out of the air mattress box and set up my lamp, clock, and set out a few of my favorite books. My suitcase still held most of my clothes but that was tucked neatly in the corner. I was set.

I was lying on my mattress staring at the shadows the leaves made through the tent when I heard a new car pull up. I was sure it would be the Cullen's, they lived in Port Angeles, not too far away from where we lived in Forks. The Hales would undoubtedly be the last to arrive, they moved to Seattle about three years ago much to Alice and Emmett's dismay.

I poked my head out of my tent eagerly, searching for that red mop of hair I was so fond of. I saw Alice instantly she was bouncing around barking orders to Emmett who was trying to dig out her suitcase. Alice's hair was shorter, her black hair was cut into a short pixie cut. I hadn't seen her in over a month and almost forgot how much I missed my best friend until I saw her. I had been so busy with exams, then graduation. Emmett looked like he put on another twenty pounds of muscle at least since he had been away at UW. There was never any fear of bears, or wild animals with him around, he was a beast himself. I changed into my shortest pair of shorts and a tank top then stepped out of my tent quickly, and started walking their way. I still hadn't seen Edward yet. Much to my own dismay, I hadn't seen him since last summer. We had pretty regular family dinners with the Cullen's, but he'd been missing from them all this past year. Apparently Edward had gotten very interested in Track and Field, then after that it was swimming. I couldn't wait another second to see him. Alice saw me and started waving and jumping and I ran to meet her.

"Oh my god Bella you got bangs! They look soo good! Oh my gosh and your hair is so much longer, how does it grow that fast!" she immediately chirped and then hugged me tightly.

"Good to see you too Alice," I laughed, and hugged her back.

Before I knew what happened huge arms wrapped around me from behind and lifted me off my feet. I can't tell you how much I wished they were Edward's.

"Heeeyyyy little duck," Emmett's voice boomed from behind me.

I cringed at the old nickname. Emmett insisted I was too clumsy to be a Swan, and insisted I was more like a little cute baby duck. Weird, I know.

"Hey Emmy," I replied, using an equally disliked nickname.

He laughed and set me down. His curly brown hair was shorter than normal, and like I said earlier, the muscles were bigger. Wowza. Too bad he was taken, and I was already crazy about his little brother.

"It's good to see you little buddy," he said happily and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You're getting prettier every time I see you, we might have to upgrade you to a swan finally," he chuckled.

"Yeah whatever," I pishawed.

"So where's Edward? He came right?" I asked nervously, looking around the car.

"Oh yeah, mister big shot got a new car and insisted on driving up separately. He should be pulling up any second," Emmett answered.

"Oh, that's good, I haven't seen him in forever," I sighed happily.

"Yeah, you're gonna be in for a shock, our little Eddies done a lot of growing up this year," Emmett beamed proudly.

Growing up? What was that supposed to mean, he was already pretty tall the last time I saw him a whole year ago. I looked over to Alice questioningly.

She shrugged. "Boy's" she sighed. "They've bonded over the gym this year."

"Ohhh," new dreamy thoughts entered by head of a ripped Edward.

Wait no, the Edward I love is skinny and cute, and awkward. I don't want a new Edward. I like Edward just the way he was.

Before I even really had a chance to psych myself out I heard a car heading up the long driveway and immediately looked up eagerly.

A shiny silver car with dark tinted windows pulled up next to the other two cars. I turned towards it with wide eyes. It was like slow motion as the engine turned off and the door opened. The first thing I noticed was the hair, it was a lot darker, it was now a coppery color, there was more brown and gold to it now that before. His bright green eyes looked right into mine as he ascended from the sleek car. God, he was gorgeous, I mean not that he wasn't super cute before, but now, oh my god, no words.

He had filled out so much over the last year, he _was_ ripped, like sculpted from marble ripped. His arms were full, and his chest was so much wider, and his legs, wow, let's just say I was speechless.

"Bella," he greeted me, saying my name sweetly.

He step towards me and hugged me carefully, as if I would break, then step away promptly.

This couldn't be my Edward, my Edward was scared to death of me! At least that's what I thought before. The most contact I got out of him was a pat on the back or a hand shake.

What in the world did they start putting in the water in Port Angeles, oh my god, maybe this wasn't even my Edward. Maybe there was some kind of secret government cover up going on that replaced him with a beefy look alike.

My mind went crazy with thoughts and he just stood there now awkwardly just staring at me as Alice and Emmett continued on with their unpacking, completely ignoring us.

"So, did you have a good year?" he hedged, and rubbed the back of his head nervously ruffling up his hair.

Hmm that was kind of like him.

"Yeah, um … yeah, busy. Good."

I wasn't ready for an actual conversation yet! Why is he talking to me already!

"I heard you're going to UW?"

"Oh yeah, well, you know … it's close, I'm not ready to go too far away yet," I mumbled.

I felt my face blush even more red.

"Me too, I'm uh, going there as well."

Thank you god.

"Cool, uh, I have to um … go to my tent, you know, to finish unpacking …"

I needed to get away from him ASAP. I had to regroup, I had to change, I had to put makeup on. This is going to be so much more difficult now that he looks like a freakin Adonis.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he replied softly, he bit his lip and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

I didn't even reply, I made a direct beeline for my tent and zipped myself in.

I then let out a squeal that was much louder than I had planned it to be.

So I had to regroup, that was Edward, a sexy toned hunk of man meat. I wasn't prepared for that, I can't believe Alice didn't tell me. I mean, she knew I was into him, I played down just how into him I was, but she knew regardless. I wanted to do really naughty things to this Edward, like … things I thought I was going to save until marriage. My mind was changed for good, nope, not waiting, I seriously wanted to hop on his junk. This was going to take a whole new game plan too. I needed Rosalie and Alice to help me out, I've been waiting my whole life for Edward, so it was easy to say I was inexperienced.

"Knock Knock," I heard Alice's familiar voice call out.

"Come in," I groaned.

"What's up with you?" she asked laughing and looking at my disaster of a living space. While my mind wandered, I had emptied my suitcase on the floor of the tent trying to find something more alluring.

"Alice I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I yelled throwing my pillow at her.

She caught it easily, all the Cullen's were unfairly graceful.

"What do you mean? Why did you run off like that."

"Edward!"

"Edward?"

"OH my god Alice, Edward, he's …. he's … he's sexy now! When did that happen? You now I've always thought he was cute, but now …. Why didn't you warn me?"

"Ooooh!" she said as she smiled widely. "Well, I don't know he's my brother, and it just kind of happened gradually over the last year. I'm used to it now you know?"

"Ugh Alice! I'm not, I'm not ready for this now," I sighed.

"Ready for what Bella?"

"Ugh, ready for my plan, my last chance!"

"Bella you're talking crazy," she grinned.

"I had a plan, that this summer was going to be the summer that I finally got Edward to _notice_ me. To want me like I've always wanted him."

She laughed.

"Bella, Edwards _always_ noticed you! Why do you think he's always acted so weird around you? He's just been too shy to say anything, or make his move. Now that I think about it, I wonder if that's why he went through that change, he said something about not being good enough before when we talked about you last summer…"she said thoughtfully.

I sat there in shock, she had never told me all this before.

"Aliceeee, I can't believe you never told me this! All this time!" I grabbed my head and hid it under my recovered pillow.

"Well, he made me promise … he said he wasn't ready yet, I don't know. He's weird."

"Well, this changes things a little, but Alice that was last summer. How do I know he still might like me?"

"Well, he always asked about you every time we had our dinners during the year. He was really nervous all day yesterday too, he kept ruffling his hair, and he only ever does that around you."

"Really?"

The thought that I made him nervous kind of made me happy. Is that wrong?

"Ooh! How about we all go for a hike together when Rose and Jasper get here. Well make sure you two get some alone time, then maybe you can feel him out a little. Test the waters yah know?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea I guess. What should I wear?"

Alice fell to the floor laughing.

"Bella Swan is asking me what to wear, this is too much."

The next hour we search through my suitcase for something cute to go on a hike in, I was limited in options to be honest and we ended up deciding what I was already wearing would be fine but I did put on mascara and a little lip gloss. After that I helped Alice set up her tent next to mine as we waited for Rose to get there. I watched Edward set up his tent in his normal spot on the edge of the woods about 50 yards away from mine and directly across from it.

Before we knew it we heard the last car arrive and Alice and Emmett took off in a run immediately. It was a sweet reunion with lots of hugs and kisses, I couldn't help but look over towards Edwards tent where he was still setting up. Could we ever be like that?

After the last car was unpacked, and the last two tents were set up, Rose's was next to mine and Alice's and Jaspers was off behind ours underneath a large pine tree, we all sat down and had lunch together. Our three families spent most of the afternoon catching up, planning activities for the next few weeks, and reminiscing. I couldn't help but stare at Edward every chance I could get, the more I watched him the more I knew the old him was still there, he just was a little improved on the exterior.

By late afternoon we were all getting a little antsy and that's when Alice suggested we go on a hike, we had brought Rosalie in on my plan with Edward, and she was on board with us. Apparently Edward and Emmett had done more than work out together at the gym, they also talked, and Rosalie said a lot of it was about me. Things were seeming more promising by the hour.

"Come on guys we only have a few hours left of daylight," Alice shouted as she ushered us out of the door.

Together we walked past Edward's tent and into the woods on one of our well worn trails. Alice and Jasper separated themselves first by walking much faster while I slowed down. Edward had been trailing behind all of us quietly. He had been much quieter than usual despite his forward introduction earlier. As we got deeper into the woods that's when my clumsiness really started to show itself and I slowed down more after nearly tripping twice, Rosalie and Emmett were now hardly visible but Edward still trailed behind me slowly and quietly.

"You're awfully quiet back there," I finally said as I turned around to confront my silent follower.

I must have caught him off guard because I could have sworn his eyes were focused where my behind previously was.

His mouth fell open and he started scanning our surroundings, looking anywhere but at me.

"Just thinking I guess," he mumbled and ran his ling fingers through his hair.

"Walk with me?" I asked demurely.

"Of course," he grinned crookedly, eyes sparkling.

We walked quietly for some time together, I still managed to trip on every twig in my path, but Edward was right next to me to steady me each time. One time when I nearly flew forward after my foot caught in a root he again saved me by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back towards his chest.

I kind of froze out of happiness, feeling him so close behind me, his arms wrapped arms me were like heaven.

He stepped back abruptly and his cheeks tinged pink.

"Thanks,"I blushed.

"Anytime," he replied softly.

"So, you've really filled out a lot this year," I said suddenly, not wanting him to close up on me like I was very used to.

He laughed.

"You noticed?"

"Oh course I did! Edward you have _muscles_ now! Um not that you didn't before of course…" I finished lamely.

"So does that mean you like the way I look now?" he teased.

"Oh, well … I mean, yeah, sure … you do look nice."

My cheeks had to be the color of a fire engine by then I was sure.

"Nice? _Nice_ Bella?" he said with a unhappy look.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay Edward, you look good, handsome even. Very athletic."

"Well that is a little better I guess," he grinned.

He was walking a little taller now, and actually looking at me. I wondered if Edward had been insecure before, or didn't think he was as amazing as I always had.

We heard a rumble off in the distance now that sounded like thunder at that moment.

"We should probably head back," he mumbled cautiously, looking up towards the darkening clouds.

We started walking back with a quickened pace, which made me stumble more, but to my delight once Edward steadied me by grabbing my hand he held onto it.

I looked up to him smiling, and he had a dreamy look on his face as well. Unfortunately that's when the rain burst our happy bubble. It was like the sky opened up and started dumping buckets of water, and far off in the distance we heard the squeals of our companions. We started walking faster, and soon we were past by a sprinting Rosalie and Emmett, then another blur that looked like Alice and Jasper.

"Jeez how can they run in this mud!" I shouted frustratedly, now barely able to stand on my two feet as we splished and splashed in the mud.

Our clothes were soaked through at this point and we still couldn't see the clearing yet.

Before I knew what happened though, Edward had grabbed me and slung me onto his back as if I weighed nothing and started running through the downpour.

"Holy crap," I shouted and held on tight as Edward flew through the forest.

Faster than pausible we were back in the clearing and mud covered clothes littered the grass leading towards the lake. The rain was still pouring down, but there wasn't lightning which gave us the all clear to go in the water.

"Shall we?" he asked, not even breathless.

He was like a super human now!

I looked down at my muddy legs, and nodded quickly. I didn't want to track all of this back in my tent.

He carried me to the water's edge and set me down. He paused pensively, then with a deep breath peeled off his shirt.

My jaw dropped as I took in his bare chest.

I took off my shoes first, wiggling my toes in the squishy grass then took the plunge and took off my tank top. I was regretting not wearing sexier underwear right now my plain white cotton bra and bikini underwear were not what I wanted Edward to see our first time nearly naked together. This wasn't really the ideal situation either though once I thought about it.

My shorts were next, the tight denim fighting me as I tried to pull it off my legs. I ended up falling backwards onto my butt laughing. When I looked up Edward was standing there, rain dripping down his body only covered in only his tight white Calvin underwear. He was brushing his now dark rain soaked locks out of his face and smiling down at me. We was a wet dream, literally.

I was about to explode, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just kind of snapped I guess, when he held his hand down to help me up, I grabbed it eagerly, and using his upward pulling momentum launched myself toward him. In the blink of an eye I had myself wrapped around him and my lips glued to his. He fell backwards into the wet grass and I only used that to my advantage more by wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my legs on either side of his waist while urging his lips to move against my own. My heart was racing, my body was on fire, but I was about to give up, he sat still as a stone against me. When I made a whimper of disappointment and went to pull away is when I finally got the reaction I wanted. In a flash he had rolled us over so that he was hovering over me and pressed his lips firmly against my own. It was like heaven feeling his soft full lips moving against my own, and then with eager enthusiasm I touched my tongue against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and met his tongue with my own and I swear I got light headed.

It was at the point that I started to feel how _excited_ he was about our situation when I heard the cat calls coming from the lake. Oh my god, I just jumped Edward right in front of everyone while we were both in our underwear. I panicked a little, rolled us over, and shuffled backwards off of him. I think he must not have heard or just didn't care because he leaned forward crawled towards me and had me pinned again while he started peppering kissed up my neck. Shivers went up and down my body, but I couldn't ignore the fact that we were putting on a major peep show.

"Edward," I almost moaned when I tried to talk to get his attention.

"Mmm Bella," he murmured against my skin.

"No, no, Edward, everyone is watching us!" I finally blurted.

"Oh …" he immediately stopped and looked up towards the water.

"Shit."

"Yeah, um, maybe we should continue this discussion later huh?" I mumbled.

He grinned down crookedly at me and nodded.

"Yeah, later."

He crawled up off of me gingerly and moved his hands to cover his very generous um … member. We were both completely covered in mud, and once I was standing he positioned me in front of him as we walked into the water to rinse off. We were met with a roarous applause much to both of our embarrassment.

Once the rain stopped and none of us were covered in mud we all separated to our own tents to change for dinner. We were grilling out on the fire pit tonight, while the parents had a dinner of their own inside. Edward remained glued to my side much to my delight, he was really opening up, chatting, touching me fondly. It was a dream. As we roasted marshmallows it reminded me of the time when we were younger sitting in this same position.

"I should tell you, I've been crazy about you for as long as I can remember," he whispered into my ear as he handed me his smore.

My familiar blush covered my face and I couldn't help but smile widely.

"Well then, I should tell you that it's always been the same for me. It's always been you Edward."

I spent the rest of the evening nestled happily against Edwards side with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. As the fire died my dad stepped out onto the porch to let us know we should go to bed soon, that we had a whole list of family activities that we were doing tomorrow.

Emmett started to put out the fire and I reluctantly left his side.

"Come see me tonight," he whispered into my ear as he left me to go to his own tent.

Alice, Rosalie, and I met up in my tent moments later. I let out a squeal of delight and hugged my friends tightly.

"I can't believe this!" I laughed, falling onto my bed. "I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my life."

"Well it's about time!" Rose commented.

"I knew it would happen eventually!" Alice agreed.

"Well I wish you would have told me, because I was sure it never would," I replied.

"You both weren't ready yet, you were both too shy for anything to happen, Edward worked really hard on his building his confidence this year so that he could finally make his move with you."

"Hah! I was the one that made the move as I'm sure you saw," I snorted.

"Noo not that kind of move, him being able to talk to you and touch you without bolting was what he was working on," Alice affirmed.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore, he kissed me! He kissed me!" I swooned.

I bolted upright at my next thought.

"He told me to come by! Oh my god … I didn't bring any cute pajamas!" I cried.

Rose and Alice both burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, I think I can help you, I'll be right back," Rose announced and escaped quickly from my tent.

"I'm so happy for you Bella, that hike was a great idea if I do say so myself. My timing was impeccable," she gloated.

"I'll second that," I agreed smiling.

Rose was back moments later holding a little Victoria's Secret bag.

"Uh Rose, I have plenty of underwear."

"It's not underwear silly, it's um … sleepwear," she said hesitantly, then handed me the bag.

Inside was something I would call more lingerie than "sleepwear," it was a tiny satin pear of red bikini underwear, and a frilly red floatey top that wouldn't even cover my belly button.

"Oh my god, I can't wear this!"

"Why not? It's still got the tags on it, it's new I promise," she shrugged.

"No not because of that, it's um, very revealing! We just kissed, I'm sure he doesn't want this much already! I don't want to scare him off."

"Uh, I don't think that would scare him off Bella, you've already been his fantasy for years, and besides he saw you in less today," Alice revealed.

"His fantasy?"

"Yep, ever since your first bikini he's stolen every picture of you he could find that our parents took of us while we were in the water," she laughed.

"Oh my god, too many secrets!"

"He threatened my shoe collection! I couldn't!" Alice cried.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Fine, I'll wear it, I don't want to wait another day, we've already wasted so much time," I said with a glare at Alice.

"That's the spirit!" Rose cheered.

"Just be sure to be back in your tent before dawn, you don't want to get caught on your first night off," she winked.

"Now ladies, if you don't mind, I have some sleepwear of my own to put on," she grinned, then left my tent.

"Good luck Bella," Alice said, then hugged me tightly. "Be careful of the air mattresses, they tend to pop if there's a lot of energetic movement on them."

"Ew.."

She left the tent laughing while I just sat there trying to get that image out of my head.

I changed into the tiny pieces of clothing and stared down at myself, at least I filled it out alright. I pulled it down as much as I could and poked my head outside of my tent. The fire was completely out now and the lights from the cabin were off already. Off in the distance I could see a faint light coming from where Edward's tent should be. I zipped up my tent then made a mad dash across the field to him. I stopped outside of it panting, I wanted to take a moment to catch my breath, but before I could even brush the hair out of my face Edward opened the entrance and pulled me in quickly.

I fell onto his mattress and looked up to him. He was grinning from ear to ear, and only wearing a pair of low hanging pajama pants.

"You came," he sighed, roaming his eyes up and down my mostly naked body.

"I … I had to," I admitted.

"Thank god, because I can't bear to stay away from you anymore," he groaned and joined me on his mattress, his lips immediately finding my own.

He taste like chocolate and marshmallows, and his tongue felt like it was always meant to be on my body. We kissed for what felt like hours, but I wanted more, I needed it. I had done my waiting already. I broke away from his lips, desperate for air. His mouth moved to my neck, giving my whole body goose bumps. He trailed his fingers softly down my sides, barely brushing the side of my breast. He rested his hand on my hip, and all I could think about was how much I wanted him to touch me everywhere.

"Edward," I groaned as he kissed lower down my neck until he reached the top of my breasts. "I need you."

He looked up at me with a dopey grin and moved his hand up from my hip to palm my breast.

He touched me through the fabric and started grinding his hips against where I wanted him the most. He teased me with his kisses, moving his lips down my cleavage as he teased my nipples with his fingers.

"Take it off please," I begged.

He didn't hesitate, and pulled the frilly fabric up and over my head. He sat there perched on his heals for a brief moment, staring directly at my breasts with a deep intensity then launch himself at them. He took a handful in each hand and began kissing, then licking them eagerly. I was squirming like crazy, I had never felt anything so amazing as his hands and mouth.

I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged, and he moaned against my skin. He started kissing down my torso after that, he reached my panties and played with the edge of them, and looked up at me silently asking for permission.

"Please, please," was all I could say.

He hooked each side of the little red panties in his hands then pulled them tortuously slow down my legs.

I was naked in front of Edward Cullen in his tent.

I was about to hyperventilate. I wanted him so bad, I had wanted him for so long, I didn't want to rush this, but I couldn't stand to wait either.

He traced a finger down my slit and coated his finger in my abundant wetness.

"Holy shit," he groaned and laid his head on my stomach as he explored me with his hands.

He found my clit quickly and began circling it, teasing me and driving me close to something I had wanted from him for so long. He went lower and tested my entrance, sliding one finger in slowly, and my back arched in pleasure.

"Oh god," I moaned.

"Mmm no baby, just Edward," he chuckled as he stroked me from inside.

He continued his movements, then with his thumb started circling my clit.

"Edwarddd," I nearly grunted. God I wanted him inside me.

My legs spread wider and I fisted his sheets in my hands when he finally found that secret spot deep inside me with his fingers. I came screaming his name and begging for him.

"Wow," he smiled up at me. "That was awesome."

Now, this is usually the point where a girl usually reciprocates, but every fiber of my being was shouting for him to be inside of me.

"Edward," I panted. "Edward, I want you, I …I love you, I need you inside of me right now, please."

I sat up towards him and started pushing his pants down, eager to see him bare in front of me.

"Wait, wait just a second Bella."

He was biting his lip, his eyes focused on my hands that were now around his perfect dick. I had never really seen one in person before, I'd watched my fair share of porn before, so I knew to be impressed though.

Hey, I was an 18 year old virgin who refused to date. I had to satisfy myself somehow while I waited for Edward.

He sat there between my legs, pants half off and a prominent erection. He was running both hands through his hair, and his stomach muscles rippled. I almost came again.

"Bella, this is a dream, it has to be," he said as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palm.

Huh, that's not what I expected.

I sat up, pulled him down close to me again, and kissed his lips tenderly.

"It's not a dream Edward, at least I hope it's not."

He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled against my lips.

"I love you too you know, always. I've been so scared to show it, to feel it for so long but I wasn't good enough for you."

My heart tugged painfully.

"You've always been good enough Edward, I loved you when you were all arms and legs and messy red hair, and I love you now that your hard and built with sex hair. I'm sorry I was too afraid to show you all those years ago."

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that," he laughed as he rolled us to our sides and he stared into my eyes.

"Do you really want this, right now?" he asked unsurely and looked down between our naked bodies.

"More than anything, but … I think I should show you how much I really do love you before we actually make love … I think … "

My vagina didn't agree, but my mind, and my heart both were on the same page.

He smiled.

"I want to show you how much I love you too," he said pulling me closer into his arms.

We laid entwined with each other the whole night, talking, cuddling. Edward told me about his year of transformation, and I told him about my plan for him to notice me this summer. We talked about UW and found out we were going to be in the same residence hall. When it came time to put the tiny red outfit back on I left him reluctantly, and tip toed through the dewy grass to my own tent. I never wanted to be away from him again, I wanted to spend every minute I could showing him how amazing I'd always thought he was.

Turns out this summer wasn't the end, it was really only just the beginning. When we finally made love our last night camping it was like fireworks and we both truly knew how much we loved each other. It wasn't rushed, and it wasn't because we were in hurry. It was perfect. I couldn't have dreamed of a better summer, and a better start to my life with Edward.

* * *

Review please, it makes my late night writing spree's worth it! :)

p.s. I'm working on a new full length story! Author alert if you're curious. There's going to be a Ghostward. ^_^


	3. Sponge baths in Aspen

_So this weeks inspiration was from a super got guy laying in a large white bed with a towel covering his junk. Part of his leg is hidden._

_Summary: Overworked and overstress surgeon Edward lets himself get talked into going on vacation to Aspen by his sister. His best friend Emmett tags along and causes Edward to have a little accident. After being ordered to go on strict bed rest the vacation seems like a bust, that is until private nurse Bella arrives to take care of all of Edwards needs._

_p.s. I dont really know anything about nursing or proper sponge bath procedures, but i do know the way I write them sounds way more fun, especially when Edward is involved._

**Sponge baths in Aspen**

This had to be the worst vacation ever. I mean this, literally the worst vacation ever.

I let my sister talk me into this trip. She insisted that I had been over working myself lately, that spending 70 plus hours a week at the hospital wasn't healthy. She also not so subtly said that I was never going to find a girlfriend if I never took time to enjoy life a little. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to take a few weeks off work to go to her cabin in Aspen. Well I take that back, I did know what I was thinking, I was thinking that it had been 5 years since my last steady girlfriend and I really needed to get laid. Surgical residency really took a toll on my personal life.

I'm a weak male with unsatisfied needs, so sue me, I gave in.

My best friend and fellow doctor Emmett ended up tagging along. He was a great wingman and tons of fun, I was sure his presence would only improve the trip. Emmett was an osteopathic surgeon, while I was in cardiac. We both loved our jobs, but when I told him about the opportunity he was quick to jump on the wagon and come along. We spent the first two days skiing and checking out the local bar scene, it was weird at first, sleeping in and lazing around but eventually I started to really enjoy myself. Emmett had already had a different girl over each night, but no one had piqued my interest quite yet. It was sometime on day three right around the time when girl number two was leaving when we heard about the blizzard that was coming our way. It figures the first vacation I take in years I get a "historical" blizzard. Now you would think, hey it's Aspen, the more snow the better, but no … no it wasn't better. We spent all of day four digging ourselves out of my sister's cabin then vegging out because we were too exhausted to dig out the car and see what the town was up too.

Day 5, that day was a total bitch. Emmett was getting stir crazy, for some reason he thought it would be a good idea to ski into town since no one could really drive. I wasn't really feeling it, but he insisted it would be fun. So much to my own hesitation, we geared up and started the trek into town. It was about five minutes later that I broke my leg. My ski hit a soft spot of snow at a wrong angle that made me topple over and crash into a tree.

It took about two hours for the ambulance to get there and lug me over to the hospital, the one place I was trying to avoid. I silently cursed both my sister and Emmett in my head as they x-rayed my leg. After the drugs the cursing went down to a minimum, but I got verbal once I heard about how bad the break was and how they wanted me on strict bed rest for at least a week. I refused to stay in the hospital on my vacation which is how I ended up back at my sisters cabin the next day waiting on a private duty nurse to arrive. Emmett volunteered to help take care of me but I declined, he had the attention span of a chipmunk and I wasn't sure if I could count on him to help me out with all the little things I was going to need.

As I laid in the large king size bed in the master suite I couldn't help but feel anxious. A stranger was coming to wait on me for the rest of my vacation, under normal circumstances, it might be nice, but laying here with a broken leg was far from what I had in mind. So much for having any fun and meeting new people, or should I say new women.

I laid there restlessly, checking the time and looking out the window. Snow was falling again and I cringed. I wasn't this weather climates biggest fan anymore.

I was about to turn on the TV when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called.

Emmett led the way into the room with a woman following behind him. She was gorgeous to say the least, long chestnut hair, porcelain skin and full red lips. I was a little disappointed she was wearing scrubs for more than one reason. First was because I didn't need the reminder of the hospital, second was because they were totally hiding her presumably amazing figure.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, my name is Bella and I'll be taking care of you for the rest of your stay with us in Aspen. I'm very sorry for your unfortunate accident," she greeted me sweetly.

"Oh, thank you. It's nice to meet you Bella, call me Edward please," I asked, trying really hard not to check out her chest.

"Well, I'll leave you too with it then. Don't let him give you a hard time Bella, if he does don't be afraid to come find me," he winked suggestively.

Is it weird to be jealous over a girl you don't even know? I didn't want Emmett winking at her.

"So Edward, the agency sent me your file so I think I should be up to date with all of your needs. I've taken care of a few patients in your situation, so I promise you'll be in good hands."

Man I was hearing a lot of innuendo there, my pajama pants were starting to get a little snug.

"I'll be here for your 24 hours to help you so don't be afraid to ask me for anything, I've brought a wheel chair to help you get to the bathroom since you refused a catheter and bed pan use," she informed me.

I snorted at that, I had little too much dignity to let a broken leg stop me from using a real toilet.

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and chewed the corner of her lip, she was adorable.

I adjusted myself in the plush bed and sat up a little straighter.

"I do need to ask you about your food preferences since I will be responsible for that as well. I have a book here of various foods and meal options and I just need you to go through it and just check of what you like and don't like, I can take care of the rest from there," she said as she handed me the notebook.

I skimmer through it distractedly as I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She left the room and came back with the wheelchair and a cart with various medical necessities.

I handed be back to book that I barely looked at.

"I'm sure anything you might make will be good for me," I grinned at her.

"Great, so Edward, do you have any questions for me?"

Hmm, I had many questions for her. What was her favorite position, was was her bra size, what did she sleep in at night…. I didn't think any of those were appropriate to ask a stranger though so I settled for something a little less personal.

"I do actually, do you have to wear the scrubs here?"

Her face turned beet red and she crossed her arms and glared at me a little.

"Yes Mr. Cullen I do have to wear scrubs, I may be working for you but I'm not a prostitute and I won't walk around naked for your own pleasure," she snapped.

Whoa, not what I meant at all.

"Oh god, no that's not what I meant. I meant can you wear like regular clothes, you know jeans and a t shirt or something. I just … I just want to get away from the hospital you know? Seeing you in scrubs reminds me too much of work, and that's what I came here to get away from in the first place."

"Oh … Oooh," she blushed furiously. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to rip your head off like that, it's just that I deal with a lot of pervy old men and ... I'm sorry. I can wear casual clothes if that would make you more comfortable."

"Really? That would be great, but only if you're comfortable with it, I don't want to pressure you into anything," I replied hesitantly.

I couldn't help but imagine her sans scrubs now that she brought the image to the front of my mind.

"No, it's okay. Who doesn't like to wear jeans to work, I'll go back to my apartment tonight after we have you settled down for the evening," she smiled and shrugged.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, well almost. I had just eaten dinner, which was fantastic and I couldn't stop complimenting Bella as I gorged myself. She blushed and blew off her mad skills, but I knew the truth. Bella was the best cook ever.

She ate with me which was nice, and I couldn't help but grow more and more fond of her blush and beautiful smile. It was after dinner when she started pulling out buckets and sponges that I got a little nervous.

"Um Bella?" I croaked.

"Yes Edward?" she asked as she turned around to look at me, arms full of um hygiene materials.

"Just wondering what you were doing with all that stuff out here …"

She laughed.

"Well part of my job is to help you with personal hygiene, which meaaaaans bath time."

"But were not in the bathroom Bella," I replied dumbly.

"Edward, surely working in a hospital you've heard of a thing called a sponge bath?" she teased, she placed her hand on her hip sassily.

My jaw dropped, sponge baths were very _personal_. We just met, I didn't want to scare her away with a boner, and I was positive that if she started scrubbing my junk I would get one.

"Couldn't you wheel me into the shower, maybe wrap my leg in a trash bag or something?"

"Edward there is no way I can get you into that tub and guarantee we won't get your cast wet. That's a big no no. We're already pushing it with moving you around to use the toilet. Strict bed rest remember?"

"Yeah, okay. Well, maybe you could just leave everything and I can take care of it?" I squeaked.

"Don't tell me you're shy Edward?" she gasped.

"No, well, not usually. I just don't normally show a girl my personal areas the first day I meet her," I blushed. I felt like such a chick.

"Edward, this is my job. Try not to think of me as a girl, think of me of your care provider, which I am. I do this everyday. I can't even tell you how many _personal areas_ I've seen. I promise to make this as quick and painless as possible."

I sighed in defeat.

"Whatever you say nurse Bella, strip me and rob me of my decency," I sighed again dramatically.

She looked affronted at first, until she looked up to my face and saw my teasing smile.

"Haha, your such a comedian. Let's hope I fill this bucket with hot water then huh?" she announced as she walked towards the bathroom.

Once she came back and set everything up on her tray that's when she started uncovering me, I was getting nervous already.

She flung back the comforter, revealing my leg which was casted from ankle to mid thigh.

She laid out a large thick towel on the bed and patted it, gesturing for me to move over onto it.

"Okay, let's get these pajamas off," she said with a small smile.

She started with my shirt, and then started pulling off my pajama pants that were destroyed to get my casted leg to fit through it. She stared at my bare chest for the briefest second, then shook her head and continued.

"Lift up," she instructed as she started to tug on my boxer shorts.

"Whoa wait, don't I get a little towel or something to cover it!" I begged.

"Oh you're being a baby Edward," she sighed and tossed me a small white hand towel.

While I worked on preserving my modesty, Bella worked on robbing me of my boxers.

As I sat there completely naked sitting on the large white king size bed I couldn't help but think this isn't how I wanted the first woman to look at me naked in years to see me. I felt weak, and a little pathetic but still grateful for all of her help.

She started with my hair and got it wet and washed it, somehow she managed to rinse it without getting me soaked along with the rest of the bed. She was quick and professional. She worked the warm soapy wash cloth down my chest, my back, my arms and my uninjured leg. I was starting to enjoy it more than I thought I would. She brushed her hair out of her face and rinsed the soapy cloth out, then started to rinse me off, wiping away the soap bubbles.

She seemed so focused and attentive, especially when she was rinsing my chest. I couldn't help but feel a little lifted, even the most socially inept person could tell she was enjoying her job maybe as much as I was.

She drifted the cloth lower, her eyes were focused on my now towel tented erection.

"Sorry," I mumbled, covering it with both hands and trying it down.

"Don't worry about it Edward, it's natural. Happens all the time," she said quietly, a slight smile on her face as she lowered the cloth and moved my hands out of the way.

I held by breath when she pulled the small towel out of the way and began to clean me … thoroughly.

By the time she was done I was breathless, and panting. I couldn't stop running my hands through my hair nervously, it wouldn't be cool to jizz all over my sexy nurse. I was pretty sure I'd die and she would quit, both of which were very unfavorable for me.

Her cheeks were completely flushed and it looked like she was beginning to perspire. She got a fresh towel and dried my body quickly and grabbed the bucket of water and walked to the bathroom quickly. I was still laying there naked, now clutching my little towel back over myself anxiously. She was in there for a few minutes, and I could swear I heard talking. As the minutes passed by I couldn't help but contemplate if I could rub one out and dispose of the evidence by the time she came back out. It was tempting, but before I could do anything she was walking back out. Her complexion was back to normal much to my own sadness, I was really starting to love the rosy color her cheeks turned. She walked swiftly over to my dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of pajamas and boxers. In no time she was back over to my side and pulling the boxer shorts over my legs and up my body. There was still some major tenting going on, but at least I had the safety of my underwear to contain me.

I looked up to her face and stared at her lips, she was biting the corner of her bottom lip as she unfolded my shirt and held it out to me. I was at least able to put that on, but when she reached over to pull it down in the back I couldn't help what I did next.

Her mouth was so close to my own, and she smelled so sweet and just … ugh. I had to kiss her, I couldn't not kiss her. I knew it was wrong in the back of my mind, but let's just say that area wasn't in charge at that time. I cupped her cheeks and pulled her down straight to my own waiting lips. Her eyes were open in shock at first, but after a moment she closed them and crushed her chest down onto my own and kissed me back.

I was pretty sure I was in heaven, minus the whole broken leg thing. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and deepened our kiss. She tasted divine. Cute little moaning sounds were coming from her between kisses and she moved to get closer. The only problem there was my mother effin leg. As she moved to straddle me and make my dreams come true she knocked my leg with her foot and I couldn't control the cry of pain that came out.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Edward," she instantly blurted.

I was grimacing and trying really hard not to tear up, instant boner loss.

She scurried off of me and ran to the other side of the room.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I did that. I don't know what's wrong with me," she muttered to herself. "Edward I'll call the agency right away and have them send over another nurse, I'm so sorry for taking advantage of you. I can't believe how unprofessional I was," she rambled.

I sat up and leaned towards her, I wished I could have gotten up to hug her, but well … I couldn't, especially without her helping me.

"Bella please don't leave, I don't want you too, I need you. I'm sorry I kissed you, I promise I won't do it again," I begged, looking towards her with my best sad eyes.

"But I kissed you back, it was so wrong of me," she whimpered, shaking her head.

"I'm not going to lie about how attracted I am to you, and how much fun I had spending the day with you. You've been the only enjoyable part of my vacation so far, please don't leave. I'll be good, I swear," I promised.

"You're attracted to me?" she asked with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"God, of course, your beautiful, don't you know that?"

"How can you say that, I'm just in my frumpy scrubs, no makeup, nothing …."

"I think your gorgeous," I answered sincerely. "Please don't leave…."

She was twisting the corner of her shirt in her hands, standing between me and the door uncertainly.

"Okay … but we can't do that again, at least not while I'm here for the agency."

"You mean I have to wait a week to kiss you again?" I groaned, flopping back into the pillows and covering my face dramatically.

"Well, 6 days technically, and yes we have to wait. I don't want to lose my license."

That made me feel like a dick, I was threatening her livelihood just by kissing her. I was an ass, a guilty feeling ass.

"Okay, it's a deal. I promise I won't kiss you again, at least for six more days, but I promise you I'll be counting down the hours," I smiled apologetically.

She smiled in return and relaxed a little.

"Okay, I can handle that, as long as I'm not on agency time."

So as much as I hated it, and as much as I wanted to kiss her every moment of the next six days I kept my promise. I kept my lips and my hands to myself and just enjoyed the week with her. She was so cute, and funny, and looked amazing in her jeans. Thankfully Emmett kept himself scarce too. Every meal was amazing, and every bath was tortuous. I'd never laughed and smiled so much than I did in those few days with Bella. She was what I had been waiting for all these years, I knew that for sure now.

Thanks to my broken leg I was even able to extend my vacation until my cast was able to come off, you can't really do heart surgery from a wheel chair unfortunately. I was waiting until our last night to tell her and I couldn't wait.

Bella was a little bipolar that day. We were both giddy I think over the fact that after that day I could kiss her again, but every now and then I caught her looking a little down. I wondered if it was because she thought I was leaving the next day. I felt bad for keeping it from her, but I wanted to surprise her and tell her after I kissed her.

It was presumably my last bath and I could tell she was taking her time and enjoying it a lot more than usual. It was heaven feeling her hands all over me, and I couldn't wait to have mine all over her. After I was dried off she did something I wasn't expecting and pulled out a bottle of lotion.

My mind went all kinds of dirty places, and I think she could tell.

"I thought I'd give you a little massage," she smiled meekly.

Well that was kind of what I was thinking.

She had me lay on my stomach and gave me probably the best massage ever, it got even better when she had me roll over and continued on my chest. She even gave my good leg some love, she was perfect. I never wanted it to end, but it was selfish of me to expect it to go on forever.

Eventually we called it a night thought, and once she made sure I was comfortable and didn't need anything she left the room reluctantly.

The anticipation was killing me, and made it difficult to sleep, but eventually my body won and I fell.

I woke up to soft kisses along my neck, and a warm body laying next to me. At first I was afraid one of Emmett's girls had gotten lost, but when I opened my eyes and looked over, I could tell it was my Bella in the faint light.

Once she saw my eyes open she smiled and kissed my lips tenderly. I was a little confused, but still eager to have her lips against my own so I didn't object. Her lips were like satin as they moved against my own, teasing me and driving me wild. I couldn't hold myself back anymore and pulled her closer, and gripped her hips firmly.

I felt silk and skin under my fingers and almost lost it. I kissed her with renewed excitement.

Eventually she pulled away to breath and I began attacking her neck with kisses and licks. She started to trail her fingers under the hem of my shirt and began pulling it up. I think that's when I realized where this was going.

"Bella wait, is this okay?" I asked breathless.

"It's after midnight Edward, my contract is over and you're mine."

"Thank god," I groaned and pulled her on top of me.

She straddled me delicately, making her not to touch my injured leg, then attacked my mouth with new excitement.

I trailed my hands up the tiny silk nightie and grabbed her curvy ass. I had been dreaming of doing that all week. She moaned as ground herself against me.

"Jesus Bella," I mumbled and pushed my face towards her breasts, my hands still firmly on her behind.

She tangled her fingers into my hair as I lavished her breasts.

"I need this off," I said as I pulled the nightie up and over her head.

My mouth dropped open and I sat there speechless for a moment.

She was completely naked now and on top of me. She was my dream woman.

She smirked and reached her hand between us to cup me.

"Mmm I've been waiting to do this all week," she moaned.

I pulled her back down to kiss her again but she had other plans in mind. She slithered down my body and delicately began taking my boxers off. She tossed the offending object across the room and stared down at me hungrily. This is how I wanted it to be the first time she saw my dick, all tall and proud and ready for action.

She licked her lips and started kissing up my leg to my favorite appendage, she took me in her hand and stroked me once firmly. My eyes rolled back into my head and my head fell back into the pillows behind me.

When my eyes were closed and my hands were trapped in my hair that's when she licked me straight from the base all the way to the tip. I couldn't hold in the noises after that. She put the tip of me in her mouth and with her hand started stroking what she couldn't fit.

This woman was too good to be true. She takes care of me all week, and now this … it was too much. I wanted to take care of her too.

"Bella, baby, turn around your body for me," I urged, pulling her.

She looked up from her current task with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, god I'm dying to taste you, please baby," I pleaded.

She grinned and complied, when she lowered herself down to my face I swore to myself she was the most perfect woman I'd ever seen.

I didn't waste any time once she was there and grabbed her ass in both hands and pushed her towards my face. I attacked her with my mouth, and I swear she was the sweetest dessert. I worked her with my tongue and lips until I had her screaming against my dick. With her mouth around me humming and moaning it didn't take me long to follow behind her.

I hadn't felt better in weeks.

I kissed her sweet lips softly one last time then pulled her back around towards me. Her eyes were half closed and she had a lazy smile on her face. She looked just like I felt. She was straddled me again and rested her head on my shoulder. She trailed her fingers up and down my arm softly as we both recovered.

It didn't take long, with her wet heat sitting directly on top of the area that needed it most I was hard again in no time.

She looked up at me and quirked an eye brow.

She started moving her hips against me slowly and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby, are you protected?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Good, because I don't think I can't wait another minute to be inside of you," I whispered against her neck as I kissed up it to her ear.

She hummed in response and with her hand between us guided me inside of her. She sat down onto me slowly, and chewed on her lip and she looked down with half closed eyes.

We both groaned once she was fully seated on top of me.

"You're like a dream," I sighed as she started to move against me, slowly sliding off of me and back down.

She held onto my shoulders tightly and locked her lips with mine as she rode me like I've never been before.

I wasn't going to last long, especially since I couldn't change up positions with my leg. I reached down between us to touch her to encourage her finish before I did.

We were both humming and moaning, kissing, touching, drenched with sweat. She was so close and I could feel it, she was already tightening around me.

I pulled one of her breasts towards my mouth and began sucking and licking it as I increased the pace of my hands against her.

"Oh god, oh god …." She started to moan as she threw her head back.

I grabbed her hips and pushed up into her harder as she tightened impossibly more against me.

"Edwarrrddd," she screamed, her hands tightening on my shoulders as she came around me, I was only seconds behind, grateful I was able to satisfy her despite my disadvantages.

We both laid there, stuck in the same position for several minutes both too blissed out to move.

"That was amazing," she sighed as she crawled off of me to lay against my side. "Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow," she looked up into my eyes sadly.

I grinned back down at her.

"Oh yes, I'm very sure…" her eyes widened, almost tearfully, "Very sure that I don't have to leave."

"What?" she said as she sat straight up.

"I'm not going home for another four weeks at least, once my boss knew what happened, and how impossible it would be for me to work they agreed I should wait until my cast was off to come back," I confessed, and pulled her close to kiss her fondly.

Tears began to prick in the corner of her eyes and she smiled hugely at me.

"Oh I'm so happy," she nearly cried and threw her arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around her, so happy that I could touch her and love her the way I wanted to.

"So I have a proposition for you?" I hedged.

"Oh?" she asked, quirking an eye brow as she looked up towards me .

"Mhmm, how would you like to be _my_ private nurse for the rest of my stay here, no agency, just you and me," I asked nervously.

"Hmmm oh I don't know …." She grinned. "Can you compete with the benefits package my current job offers me?"

"Oh definitely, I offer many benefits, some of which I'd be happy to show you several times a day …"

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled and kissed me roughly.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I've been meaning to take a vacation from work anyways, I've seen enough old man balls to last me a lifetime, I'm ready for some young tight sexy ones," she giggled.

This girl was too perfect, I knew at that point there was no way I would leave her. Maybe she would be open to coming back to Chicago with me, hmm or maybe my doctor from the ER could hook me up with a job there. It didn't matter either way, I would do anything for her now. I couldn't wait until I could tell her I loved her.

I also couldn't wait to tell my sister how well this vacation turned out for me after all, I was in need of a thank you card for her stat. I'd also probably have to buy her a new bed because I'd planned to do many many naughty things to this woman in it.

* * *

So another late night, another unbeta'd O/S. Sorry for any errors, I'll try to look over this again during daylight when I'm not delirious.

I may be taking a little break from pervy O/S while I work on my new story with my awesome beta JustJo94, I'm so happy to have her working with me again.

Show some love and review please, I could be talked into writing smaller drabbles while still working on the new stuff ... maybe ^_^.

Oh, and did anyone notice the story name change? Inspirations sounded too churchy and what I'm writing about um ... isn't. Like the new name?


End file.
